


And I drove you crazy

by junxouji



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Kink, Consensual Kink, F/M, Fledglings, M/M, Master/Slave, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, PWP, Power Dynamics, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2777072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is his master and Jongin is the selfish fledgling who doesn't enjoy the idea of sharing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I drove you crazy

I know you hurt, I know you hurt, I drove you crazy

You should've seen that I'd only mess you up

I should of seen eventually you would give up

  
  
 

He felt the mattress press into his back as his body arched toward the other. For Sehun, the mattress held a strange relatability to his heart. With each kiss peppered across his skin, the bed squeaked-- Sehun’s heart ached just a little more at the sound. Jongin was ruthless in his assault much like always. His slender digits dug into the pale span of his narrow hips, clinging onto him as if he was a life boat and Jongin was threatening to slip away.

 

If there was anything anyone knew for certain about Sehun was that when it came to Jongin was completely doomed. Sehun’s one and only vice laid in the tan skin of his fledging made from his own blood. The sex almost came naturally, granted they were on a telepathic connection as many did with those whom they sired. They would stumble into the gorgeous flat they both shared after a evening of hunting, they would kiss and it would escalate-- and in the morning Sehun would wake up alone. Jongin would return back to his room as if they weren’t lovers by night. His body would be sedated but his mind would whirl because Jongin toyed with him. If anything Sehun was a fool for turning someone as manipulative as Jongin over to The Blood.

 

Jongin had powerful thighs. They laid on each side of Sehun’s body as the other lowered himself onto Sehun’s throbbing cock. Jongin rarely wanted to be prepared-- most days he took it raw and relished the burning as if punishing himself for finding some enjoyment in Sehun’s body. Or perphaps it was for their shared sins. For Sehun, it was tight. Like a painful grip as Jongin slid down and he had to resist bucking up. When his pelvis pressed against the curve of the other male’s ass he knew he was fully in, fully coated and covered in the heat that was Jongin.

 

“ God,  Sehun.” Jongin gasped as he picked himself up and his moist body slammed back down a second later. But they both knew there was no God for their kind. Not the Children of The Night, not the sons of the mistress of Death. Every immortal had a price to give up for the gift of  true life.

 

By now, Sehun knew the places Jongin liked. The many decades he had to find out, the yearning of their shared connection pushing him in the right direction. The slope of his neck teasing him with lovemarks he had made earlier, the bloodied bitten thighs, the pink erect nipples pleading for his lips, the round globes of his ass-- But strangely even with Jongin’s body on a platter for him, he wanted more.

 

He wanted more than any master should want of his fledging. He had already stolen the gift of human life from Jongin  what more could he desire from the other?  Was he foolish to desire love? For one morning for Jongin to be there at him side sleep with a content smile?

 

He knew Jongin knew what he wanted. He wasn’t able to keep it from his thoughts. The older vampire hadn’t ever been skilled in the art of deception. He couldn’t hide anything from Jongin and he knew that fact brought his fledgling great joy to have his master and maker at his feet.   
  
Sehun felt his fangs slide from the hidden spot in his gums with a  slick when he caught scent of blood. It confused him of  why blood was wrafting in his bedroom since it was a unspoken rule to never bring your dinner home with you. Jongin pressed his hips down a little hard and the thought flew from Sehun’s mind.

 

It didn’t take long for Sehun-- it never did. Jongin never moved his body until Sehun’s body quit trembling from post-ograsm. He took all of his liquid pleasure in and basked in it as he slid off of Sehun. Jongin was an attentive lover, he knew what the other enjoyed.

 

“I brought you a gift.” Jongin said as he moved from the bed his cock still thick and hard since he hadn’t came. Sehun was going to comment but Jongin wrapped himself in a robe and went to the door, opening it and Sehun’s groin ached but for another reason altogether.

 

Following Jongin was a beautiful child-like woman. She was wrapped in a sheer white dress with thin straps. Her hair was blonde and curly, Sehun suppose she was one of the Frenchwomen who lived nearby. She was dazed but gorgeous-- bright blue eyes and thin pink lips with rosy cheeks. His fangs hurt seeing the blood pool to her cheeks.

 

“What are you doing?” Sehun demanded as Jongin led her to the bed. She was no doubt under Jongin’s influence. Jongin had always been so troublesome. He broke the many rules that kept them safe. For one, he enjoyed over eating. Jongin was about pleasure whether it be sex or blood. Secondly, he abused his powers on the humans he used as victims.

 

“I brought her for you. I knew you would love her innocence.” Jongin said as if he was proud of himself. He moved forward pushing the girl onto the bed. She couldn’t have been more than seventeen. “Look at her delicious body, master.” Sehun’s eyes shot up. Jongin rarely referred to him as master unless he desired something.

 

“I do not need you to bring my meals.” Sehun said back tone tense as the girl moved slightly when Jongin lifted her planting her on the center of his soiled sheets.

 

“But Sehun,” Jongin said in almost a whiney tone. “Do you know how hard it was to find a girl with a hymen still intact? Virgins are so hard to find. And she’s willing, aren’t you my dear?” Jongin pushed some hair from her face.

 

She nodded weakly, her cloudy blue eyes meeting Sehun’s.

 

“She’s a fangbanger, aren’t you love? You want to ride his cock and feel my fangs?” Jongin asked her his hands working to undo the strap of her dress. It fell down her chest and her breasts were exposed. Full, round, perky. Pale pink nipples teasing Sehun.

 

Sehun scoffed. “Take her away Jongin. I am not interested.”

 

“But I am.” Jongin said. “Don’t you want to feel her tight virgin heat around you? She wants to you know. She’s dreamed of our kind taking away her every innocence. I want to bite her terribly bad Sehun. Can’t we? Just this once?”

 

Sehun swallowed. He knew Jongin would do as he pleased regardless. He’d most likely make him watch if he didn’t participate. And Sehun was in no mood to argue with the mischievous and disobedient boy.

 

“Bring her to me.” Sehun said thickly giving in. Why deny himself this pleasure?

 

Jongin pushed her forward dismissively. The poor girl couldn’t be aware of how sadistic Jongin truly was or he doubted she would have come with her own free will. She’s petite and small when he pulls her up into his arms. Jongin impatiently rips her nightgown from her and throws it to the floor. Sehun can fully appreciate her now.

 

Thin thighs, full breasts, flat stomach, wide nervous eyes-- Jongin knows what he likes, he’s learned well.

 

“What’s your name?” Sehun asks her.

 

“Rose.” She says quietly and her voice is soft and sweet. Sehun’s beast inside groans because he knows what Jongin has in mind for the poor girl.

 

“No man has touched you?” Sehun asked quietly.

 

She nods as Sehun’s fingers toy down her thigh. He presses a finger to her feminine folds, edging his tip of his finger in.

 

She  makes such a sound in the back of her throat Jongin growls next to him tried of waiting. Jongin moves his finger down between her leg and pushes his own finger along side Sehun’s much rougher and quicker.

 

Sehun shoots him a warning look. Jongin may intend to use the poor girl but Sehun wanted to prevent any unneeded harm.

 

Sehun leans closer pressing a small kiss between her breasts. The biggest difference between her and Jongin is that she’s warm and he is cold. Her skin tastes slightly salty like human but warm like chocolate and wine. It’s delicious as his tongue laps over the perky nipple. He feels Jongin slip in another finger along side his own and she whines softly falling forward into Sehun’s chest.

 

“I want to keep her.” Sehun says knowing if he didn’t eventually Jongin would kill her sometime in the process. His eyes dance up to meet Jongin’s confused ones. “I want to sire her as well. But after we enjoy her.” She shutters at his.

 

Jongin isn’t pleased. And he understands why. Though Jongin can only truly love himself, he doesn’t want to share Sehun as his master. He has no desire to allow another to take claim of what is rightfully his.

 

Jongin’s fingers are rough next to his. Punishing her as she whimpers into Sehun’s chest, the fucking of the tan boy’s digit brutally as Sehun tries to smooth the pain by rubbing the mound of flesh at the tip of her flower.

 

“I want to bite her while you’re in her.” Jongin says with urgency. “Hurry. I am tired of waiting.”

 

Sehun sighs as he feels Jongin’s fingers leave her. He knows it will hurt her-- she’s tense and slightly fearful. He ought to scold Jongin’s behavior but he will save it for another time. After all, no amount of manners or scoldings could fix his deplorable attitude.

 

Sehun has forgotten what it feels like to make love to a woman. He slides easily in her, her heat choking his cock almost instantly. Jongin doesn’t wait. When he is buried in the hilt he bites her neck his arms wrapping around her waist from behind as he lifts her, dropping her onto Sehun’s aching need.

 

The sounds that escape her lips are gorgeous. She’s slick and warm-- just everything he needed. Her body bounces, bounces, and bounces-- Jongin’s teeth never leave her. Eventually Sehun learns forward taking a breast in his mouth and bites. The taste of blood for a vampire is much like a wine to an alcohol. It quenches his thirst as he licks and laps the wound her whimper softening as she undoubtedly feels hazy from the vampire venom. It often acts as a drug.

 

Eventually Sehun comes again into the tightness of her twitching body. When he does Jongin wastes no time in pushing her off him. She hits the floor and Jongin takes his spot on the bed next to Sehun looking at the human girl with disgust.

 

“You didn’t need to do that,” Sehun says moving to see if she was alright but Jongin grabs his arm.

 

“She’s a toy, Sehun. You needn’t worry. I will snap her neck after you sleep. I know how you hate to hear screams.”

 

Sehun’s lips purse. “I said I wanted to keep her.” He says slowly.

 

“You know me much better than to assume I would share. She was brought here to be a meal not a mate. You created  me as your mate. Remember that.” Jongin snaps and turns to the girl. Her eyes are wide and fearful. “Go, run along. Tell whoever you’d like they’d never believe you.”

 

She picks herself up and runs.

 

Sehun groans. Because he really liked France but it looked like they would be moving again soon. Jongin always had to ruin a good thing, didn’t he? It’s what Sehun got for making such a selfish creature immortal.

 

 


End file.
